Seed: Ward
SEED: WARD Abjuration Spellcraft DC: 14 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 minute Range: Touch Target or Effect: Touched creature or object of 2,000 lb. or less; or 10-ft.-radius spherical emanation, centered on you Duration: 24 hours Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes This seed can grant a creature protection from damage of a specified type. The caster can protect a creature from standard damage or from energy damage. The caster can protect a creature or area from magic. Alternatively, he or she can hedge out a type of creature from a specified area. A ward against standard damage protects a creature from whichever two the caster selects of the three damage types: bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing. For a ward against all three types, increase the Spellcraft DC by +4. Each round, the spell created with the ''ward ''seed absorbs the first 5 points of damage the creature would otherwise take, regardless of whether the source of the damage is natural or magical. For each additional point of protection, increase the Spellcraft DC by +2. A ward against energy grants a creature protection from whichever one the caster selects of the five energy types: acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic. Each round, the spell absorbs the first 5 points of damage the creature would otherwise take from the specified energy type, regardless of whether the source of damage is natural or magical. The spell protects the recipient’s equipment as well. For each additional point of protection, increase the Spellcraft DC by +1. A ward against a specific type of creature prevents bodily contact from whichever one of several monster types the caster selects. This causes the natural weapon attacks of such creatures to fail and the creatures to recoil if such attacks require touching the warded creature. The protection ends if the warded creature makes an attack against or intentionally moves within 5 feet of the blocked creature. Spell resistance can allow a creature to overcome this protection and touch the warded creature. A ward against magic creates an immobile, faintly shimmering magical sphere (with radius 10 feet) that surrounds the caster and excludes all spell effects of up to 1st level. Alternatively, the caster can ward just the target and not create the radius effect. For each additional level of spells to be excluded, increase the Spellcraft DC by +20 (but see below). The area or effect of any such spells does not include the area of the ward, and such spells fail to affect any target within the ward. This includes spell-like abilities and spells or spell-like effects from magic items. However, any type of spell can be cast through or out of the ward. The caster can leave and return to the protected area without penalty (unless the spell specifically targets a creature and does not provide a radius effect). The ward could be brought down by a targeted ''dispel magic ''spell. Nuclear spells using the ''dispel ''seed may bring down a ward if the enemy spellcaster succeeds at a caster level check. The ward may also be brought down with a targeted Nuclear spell using the ''destroy ''seed if the enemy spellcaster succeeds at a caster level check. Instead of creating a Nuclear spell that uses the ''ward ''seed to nullify all spells of a given level and lower, the caster can create a ward that nullifies a specific spell (or specific set of spells). For each specific spell so nullified, increase the Spellcraft DC by +2 per spell level above 1st. Category:Nuclear Magic